Beyblade story
by Nanaki.H
Summary: my first story kai is trying to find his sister nanaki and brings along her friend emiko who mostly attacks her brother tala
1. Chapter 1

Hope is all he had and hope is what she gave him but when she was taken away and sent away to a hospital his hope went wiv her. he became cold and distance even from his friends he would stay alone and not talk to others witch was said he would wonder when she would come back and then his hope would return. 

Kai is now 15 and is still as cold as he was back then his friends Tala Spencer Bryan and Ian who he knew from the abbey would stay wiv him even tho they knew he wouldnt really talk to them.  
Kai would go for long walks everyday even if it was raining witch would worrie this friends.

"is he ever gonna just calm down.?" said a red haired boy "i dout it hes been like this since she was taken away from him" the silver haired boy replied .  
for they were the onlys ones in the house.  
" man is hammering it down well suppose its better than the abbey eh bryan?" Tala turned his head towards bryan " Tala anything is better than the abbey one meals beatings..?? id rather of lived in a bin then there at some points"  
Bryan who was reading didnt look at Tala but knew he was looking at him.  
only time Bryan looked away from his book is when Spencer and Ian returned home "hey we saw Kai but just got glared at and he went off again" Spencer looked at ian who was for some reson doing something strange "meh he'll be fine he always comes back when hes hungery" and wiv that Ian went to his room.

The other 3 boys looked at each other and shruged and went back to wat they were doing, untill about an hour later Kai had returned home he was wet right threw and just went to have a shower with outsaying a word and came back.

"your back then.? this isnt good for you kai" Tala looked kai right in the eyes when he said that to show he ment it "hn none of ur concern im fine" Kai looked back and his tone was aggrestive towards Tala.  
Tala was used to Kai being in a mood it has been 5years for him to lose her.

" she wouldnt want you to be like this hell she might be even looking for u" Bryan put his book away and stop up his only reaction for this was a glare from Kai

" Hn wat do u know..? she could be dead and i wont see her again that bastred took everything she had i wont be surpised if he didnt take her life" and wiv that Kai left again, and all Bryan Sperncer and Tala could do was sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

flash back A little boy ran down the corridors of the abbey being chased by a man with purple hair.  
"GET BACK HERE!" the man shouted at the child but he didnt stop he keep running and then triped, he looked behind to see the man walking towards him and closed his eyes he knew he was going to have to pay for running and he was scared.  
The man was close and almost from no where a girl got in frount of the little boy she was only 2 years older than him but she acted older even tho she was a child herself.  
"get out of the way girl he has to pay for running" the man smirked "no way " with that the girl kicked the man hard in the shins and he fell to the floors grabs the boys hand and ran into a room and hid.  
"phew u ok Kai..?" she looked at kai and smiled " yeah but hes going to get u back Nanaki, u should do things like that" Kai looked at the girl and smiled back he couldnt be angery at his own sister "ahh im used to it sure im tired but i got u and the others so ill be fine" she smiled back and then strated to fade end of flash back

Kai woke up shouting his sister's name and was covered in a layer of cold sweat and a few mins Tala walked in.  
" hey u ok? u were shouting again" Tala looked at kai alittle concerned " yeah ill be fine just bad dream thats all" Kai tryed to push it away "hn stop lieing thats the 4th night uve been like this you need to talk to someone about it kai"  
" im fine" and then kai just went back to sleep, Tala shook his head and went back to his room.

somewhere else The girl stood looking outta her window. and another girl wiv longer hair came outta her room who finally turned her music down.  
" i dont see how u can listen to it that loud" the brown haired girl didnt face the blond one "ahh u need to ligten up i mean u saw Kai today u should be happy and u should of stayed abit longer"  
while she was saying this to the other girl she was looking for her blade.  
" u miss placed it again..u need to be more careful Emiko"  
" ahh shut up Nanaki"  
Nanaki laughted and walked over to Emiko and gave her a black blade wiv a wolf bit and then walked over to another blade blade but his one belonged to Nanaki.  
Nanaki looked at the blade and smiled,her and her bit had been threw everything together "so when ya gonna go see him again..hmm?" Emiko jumped on Nanakis back " gah ill go see him tomorrow and when u gonna see ur brother hmm? ya know Tala"  
Nanaki was regaing her blance from Emikos sudden movement "i'll get him tomorrow wiv u hehe now back to mi music" Emiko ran back to her room shut the door and listened to her music. and left Nanaki wiv such a confused look who looked back outta the window and went to her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was falling quite heavly and the wind was harsh, anyone in there right minds were in there house where it was warm but only a few people were out if they had to work and were running from place to place.  
A girl wiv brown hair to her sholders and a green shirt wiv wite longs sleves witch was protecting her black t-shirt from the rain her jeans and shoes were wet and her hair was. She walked down the road as if looking for someone, but who?

In another part of the town Kai was walking he was trying to clam down and going over in his head what Bryan told him and how he reacted towards his old friend.  
Kai's scarf was being blown about by the wind it almost seemed as it was dancing wiv the wind as he walked,  
he walked and stoped about half way threw town now socked to the bone he was considring going back and saying sorry to his friends.  
"sigh i need to learn not to snap at them" he just looked at the floor.  
"hehe u still got a bad temper then, you always had one and i dout ull get rid of it anytime soon" came a familer voice " ahh what do u know...huh" as kai listened he couldnt see where the voice came from but it was familer wasnt a male voice but a female one.  
"aww u forgot me?? i wouldnt blame u has been 5 years no"  
Kai couldnt acctully speck at this point just a few tears fell down his face witch u wouldnt be able to tell due to the rain but the time he turned around she was gone.  
"WAIT COME BACK"  
But he got no reply was it his mind playing tricks on him? like the flash backs he would have at night he shock his head and returned home.

When he got home the guys were already asleep it was only about 8 but its hard to shake off old habbits.  
Kai was tired to being out in the rain would make ya sleepy so he got dryed and went to bed trying to shake off what happened today he feel into an uneasy sleep. 


End file.
